Robertha
Incomplete discography = Discografía incompleta: Albums = Álbumes: ---1--- .LA VOZ DEL AMOR .Label = Sello: Capitol ( México ) # 19000 .Year = Año: 1968 ."A" 1 .Amor no llores ( Felipe Gil ) ."A" 2 .Para soñar ."A" 3 .Ayer y hoy ( Wello Rivas ) ."A" 4 .Eres todo para mí ( Felipe Gil ) ."A" 5 .Aún ( Felipe Gil ) ."A" 6 .Mi verdad ( Original: Mireille Mathieu - Mon credo ( 1966 ) ."B" 1 .Angelitos negros ( Original: Toña La Negra - Angelitos negros ( 1942 ) ."B" 2 .Olvídate ."B" 3 .Algo ( Wello Rivas ) ."B" 4 .No me pidas cariño ( Original: Vikki Carr - The lesson ( 12/1967 ) ."B" 5 .Llorando por dentro .Peruvian edition add = Edición peruana añade ."B" 6 .Un amor espera ---2--- .ROBERTHA...LA VOZ DEL AMOR .Sello: CAP latino # 19010 and .Capitol Records # 144 .Año: 1969 ."A" 1 .Que te pasa vida mía ( Felipe Gil) ."A" 2 .El inventario ( Original: Las Cuatro Voces - El inventario ( 1968 ) ."A" 3 .La larga historia de amor ( Larry ) ."A" 4 .Ese es mi vivir ( María Amelia Olivera ) ."A" 5 .Un lugar ( Enrique "Koki" Navarro ) ."A" 6 .El tonto de la colina ( Original: The Beatles - The fool on the hill ( released = publicado: 27/11/1967 ) ."B" 1 .Dime porque ( Felipe Gil ) ."B" 2 .El color que tiene tu mirar ( Larry ) ."B" 3 .El antifaz ( Paco Chanona ) ."B" 4 .Basta ( Chico Novarro ) ."B" 5 .Las hojas vuelven a caer ( Armando Patrono - Dino ) ."B" 6 .Alguien canto ( Original: Udo Jurgens - Was ich dir sagen will ( 1967 ) ---3--- .ROBERTHA...LA VOZ DEL AMOR .Volumen 3 .Label = Sello: Capitol Records # 173 .Year = Año: 1969 ."A" 1 .Estás aquí ( Paco Chanona ) ."A" 2 .Solo pienso en tí ( goin' out of my head ) ( Original: Little Anthony and The Imperials - Goin' out of my head ( 1964 ) ."A" 3 .No creo ( Nacho González ) ."A" 4 .Esta vez ( Arnulfo Vega ) ."A" 5 .Picola, picola ( Festival San Remo 1969: 2 originales: Carmen Villani - Piccola piccola ( 1969 ) y Alessandra Casaccia - Piccola piccola ( 1969 ) ."A" 6 .Está bien ( Rafael Solano ) ."B" 1 .Todo pasará ( everytime will happen )( Original: Matt Monro - Todo pasará ( recorded = grabado: 1/11/1968 ) ."B" 2 .Ven y verás ( Nacho González ) ."B" 3 .Sin lastimarte ( Felipe Gil ) ."B" 4 .Al fin conocí el amor ( Nacho González - Alfonso Ontiveros ) ."B" 5 .Mi casa es el mundo ( Felipe Gil ) ---4--- .LADY ROBERTHA Sello: Helix .Año: 1980 ."A" 1 .Calla marinero ."A" 2 .Me lo dijo mi mama ."A" 3 .Quédate ."A" 4 .Desde que te ví ."A" 5 .Esperándote ."B" 1 .Dime ."B" 2 .No me digas que te vas ."B" 3 .Despertar ."B" 4 .Siento ."B" 5 .I love New York COMPACT DISC ------1------ .GRANDES INTERPRETES ( 15 tracks ) -----2----- .20 ÉXITOS -----3------.30 ÉXITOS .Año: 2008 CD # 1 ---1--- .Alguien cantó ( Original: Udo Jurgens - Was ich dir sagen will ( 1967 ) ---2--- .Qué te pasa vida mía ( Felipe Gil ) ---3--- .Todo pasará ( Original: Matt Monro - Todo pasará ( recorded = grabado: 1/11/1968 ) ---4--- .Solo pienso en tí ( Original: Little Anthony and The Imperials - Goin' out of my head ( 1964 ) ---5--- .Dime porque ( Felipe Gil ) ---6--- .Un amor especial ( Original: Monique Garbo - Un amor especial ( 1963 ) ---7--- .Aún ( Felipe Gil ) ---8--- .Estás ahí ( Paco Chanona ) ---9--- .Ese es mi vivir ( María Amelia Olivera ) ---10--- .El color que tiene tu mirar ( Larry ) ---11--- .Algo ( Wello Rivas ) ---12--- .No me pidas cariño ( Original: Vikki Carr - The lesson ( 12/1967 ) ---13--- .Basta ( Chico Novarro ) ---14--- .Ayer y hoy ( Wello Rivas ) ---15--- .Esta vez ( Arnulfo Vega ) CD # 2 ---1--- .Amor no llores ( Felipe Gil ) ---2--- .El antifaz ( Paco Chanona ) ---3--- .Angelitos negros ( Original: Toña La Negra - Angelitos negros ( 1942 ) ---4--- .Eres todo para mí ( Felipe Gil ) ---5--- .Te regalo mis ojos ( Original: Gabriela Ferri - Ti regalo gli occhi miei ( 1968 ) ---6--- .El inventario ( Original: Las Cuatro Voces - El inventario ( 1968 ) ---7--- .Llorando por dentro ( Arturo Castro ) ---8--- .Mi verdad ( Original: Mireille Mathieu - Mon credo ( 1966 ) ---9--- .El idilio de las hojas ( Indalecio Ramírez ) ---10--- .No creo ( Nacho González ) ---11--- .Ven y verás ( Nacho González ) ---12--- .El tonto de la colina ( Original: The Beatles - The fool on the hill ( released = publicado: 27/11/1967 ) ---13--- .Picola, picola ( Festival San Remo 1969: 2 Originales: Carmen Villani - Piccola piccola ( 1969 ) y Alessandra Casaccia - Piccola, piccola ( 1969 ) ---14--- .Mi casa es el mundo ( Felipe Gil ) ---15--- .Las hojas vuelven a caer ( Armando Patrono - Dino Ramos ) -----4----- .SENTIMENTAL .Año: 12/2011 -----5----- .HOLA VIDA .Año: 2014 .Note = Nota: Another song = Otra cancion: Nadita de nada ( Dino Ramos ). http://copiasporgruposperuanos.blogspot.com/2017/12/roberthas-discography-discografia-de.html